


New Year's isn't too long away

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Daddy kink :"), F/F, I think some swearing i forget, Jake is daddy, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Michael, Truth or Dare, everyone hates christine's game, im sorry.., pining Jeremy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Jeremy and Michael get invited to Jake's New Year's sleep over party. Will there be kissing? (In later chapters) Yes. Will there be games? A lot, and will there be a bunch of high schoolers going to walmart in the middle of the night to build a toilet paper fort... In chapter 2 you bet( edit, they go to walmart in chapter 3,,,,,,,,, maybe fuck )





	1. Truth or...Daddy? Jk, Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I started this yesterday and needed to finish it, on chapter 2 now :0

Jeremy was a general reckless child when he was younger, sure he was more confident and Michael blamed it a little bit on his confidence. And Jeremy still was reckless at times, not at extreme cases but when it comes to words or feelings. When he was young he would always get hurt, and now as he got older he got more emotionally hurt, other than the bullying issues.

He had always stayed inside as a child, afraid to get hurt or be bullied in school even just going into middle school, even more when he went into high school. Michael knew he stayed inside and didn’t like to leave, he knew lots more and could ramble but for now he couldn’t

Because Jeremy had agreed to go to Jake’s house for a New year’s party, but just the little group. Rich, Brooke, Jake, Jeremy, Michael, Chloe, Jenna and Christine, The usual lunch table. It happened really easily, Jake invited Rich who invited Christine who invited Michael, thinking Jeremy wanted to come. So here they are

Jeremy being a big nervous wreck at Jake’s front door step. He was shaking, flinches every few seconds, his hands were pulled to his chest, messing with his necklace Michael had got him. It was for adhd, and Jeremy just chews on it anyways

Michael reassuringly put an arm around him, slowly and calm for Jeremy who still flinched but not as hard as he could’ve “Relax.. Christine will be here, and Me, and Rich! I know you’ve been wanting to get closer to them all too” he smiled, noting Jeremy’s slight blush

He slowly took the necklace out his mouth, his hands still on the small ring “I-I know..” He hunched his shoulders, staring down. He frowned, noting the first thing to come out of his mouth that night started with a stuttered “I-I’m just n-nervous..” He swallowed, putting the ring back in-between his teeth

Michael frowned, slowly putting his hand up to Jeremy’s hand, lightly pulling the necklace out “Relax, Deep breathes” he smiled, seeing Jeremy relax a little “You wanna ring the door bell now?” He check his phone, Almost five, Michael had to note that they arrived at three thirty

Jeremy smiled at that and took a deep breathe, happily pressing the button before quickly retreating back under Michael’s arm “T-That was fun” he mumbled, smiling a little. Michael couldn’t help but smile himself

Jeremy flinched a little and shook when the door opened, Michael patting his shoulder before slowly taking his arm away

“Her, Mike- Come on in, I thought you two wouldn’t make it” He laughed, walking out of the way for Michael to walk in first, Jeremy shyly following behind as he reached for Michael’s hand, holding it tightly. Michael had grown used to Jeremy holding hands, the longer hugs, the closer they’ve grown

Jeremy looked around to see Christine with a deck of cards before she dropped them, running to Jeremy for a hug “Jer-Jer!” She shrieked, hugging him tightly as he flinched, not even able to hug her back as she pulled away “Come here! There’s this new game out and I want to explain you the rules!” She smiled, taking his hand and leading him to the living room coffee table to sit down

Michael smiled, closing the door as Jake put a hand on his shoulder, He blinked before looking up at Jake, confused at his worried expression “I uh.. I know this is one of Jeremy’s first sleep over party type things after the squip thing” he whispered, making sure no one heard. It was even a little hard for Michael to hear him

Michael frowned, remembering the Halloween party before shaking his head “Yeah, Uh.. Just, Be nice to him? Please, He’s just so new to everything and he’s been chewing at his necklace for a few hours, so just be a little gentle with him. If it’s not a lot to ask don’t force him to drink or smoke, he’s still new to it and I really want him to have a good time” Michael smiled a little, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew it was a bit much to ask, but he loved Jeremy

Jake took it in, rethinking the things he shouldn’t do before nodding “Got it, No drugs or drinking around him, No touching him or hitting each other, I’ll make sure to tell the others” Jake smiled “But damn.. You really love your boyfriend” he mumbled, letting go of Michael’s shoulder

Michael opened his mouth to protest before shaking his head. He wasn’t his boyfriend, Michael knew Jeremy was fragile and still gentle. He had abandonment issues from him mom, the squip always telling him that she didn’t love him, but Michael couldn’t imagine someone unable to love their child, especially Jeremy, He was just so perfect and fragile

Michael blushed a little, realizing what he was thinking about before shaking his head. He walked back to Jake who was sitting on the floor by the table, crouching next to him to whisper “You know we’re not dating, right?” 

Jake smirked and leaned back a little to whisper “That’s not what Jeremy says” he smirked, looking at Michael now “Maybe he wants to be” he winked, looking back at the table

Michael stared at him, confused and blushing slightly before standing up, walking around the table to sit next to Jeremy, who was even smaller than him when sitting. Jeremy was to Michael’s left, and next to Jeremy was Christine, Jenna, Rich, Jake, Brooke, Chloe, and back to Michael at the octagon table

( I have an octagon coffee table in my living room so ah :U )

“Are you guys ready?” Christine asked, putting down the cards “Remember, If it’s your turn, You have to do it, or can use the one s- I mean pass you” She smiled, avoiding the word “Skip” assuming it sounds close to “Squip” and she didn’t want to upset Jeremy with a single word

“A-actually can you explain the rules again?” Jeremy stuttered only a little before smiling, He was much more confident than when he first arrived. He was still chewing his necklace up, leaving horrible dents in it, but he seemed happier too

“Of course!” Christine complies, smiling brightly “I’ll start!” She smiles, picking up a car off the deck “Alright, so this is a truth or dare game. And this is a dare card” still smiling, she read the card silently before putting it face down, Jeremy’s confused expression growing as she stood up. She lightly touched Jeremy’s head as he flinched, moving to tap Michael, then Chloe, and then the rest before sitting back down “Your turn”

Jeremy stared at the deck, completely confusion as he looked at Christine “B-but” He frowned, his hand shaking but not reaching for a card

Michael watched him a little before reaching for the card as he read it “Starting with your right, tap every person in the room on their heads then say nothing about it, acting as if nothing happened” Michael blinked, putting the card down “What the fuck”

Christine shrugged “It’s the rules, I couldn’t read it, but I did it” She smiled, gesturing to the cards “Your turn Jeremy, It’s not as hard as it seems”

Jeremy looked at the deck and mumbled a little before taking a card, reading it to himself “Oh, Alright” he smiled a little, not from the dare, but from understand. He stood up, walking to Jake, right across from him and kissed him on the head before walking to sit back down “That was uneventful”

Jake smiled, glaring a little bit at Rich as his face was blank

“Christine I hate your game” Rich deadpanned, the table burst out laughing “That is my boyfriend thank you” he laughed himself, noticing Jeremy’s small blush

“I think we’re all gonna say we hate this game at least once by the end of the night” Brooke laughed out

“I’m about to” Michael smiled, reaching forward to pick up a card, reading it out loud anyways “Dare, Eat a spoonful of hot sauce..” He trailed off before sticking his tongue out “Jake.. Where’s your hot sauce?” He muttered, putting the card down

Jake stared at him before standing up, walking to the kitchen and coming back with a bottle “Are you actually gonna drink it? Please say yes” Jake stifled a laugh, trying not to but couldn’t help it

“Sadly” Michael sighed, slowly taking it before taking a sip, shivering as he put the cap back on “Ew- Ah, Ah!” He whined, frowning deeply “I hate your game, Christine” he pouted, shaking his head

“Oh come on, It’s funny, Chloe your turn” she teased, watching her reach for a card

“Truth, What is your favorite thing about family gatherings? Food” She smiled, putting the card with the other discarded ones “or free Wi-Fi”

“How come she gets the easy ones?!” Michael whined, his mouth still burning like hell, he sighed swallowing the spit again, his mouth slightly open “Unfair”

Brooke rolled her eyes, picking a card with a smile “Dare, Take the socks off the person’s feet across from you and wear them like gloves until your next turn.” She looked up to make eye contact with Christine, who on cue pulled her knees up to her chest, showing she was bare foot “Oops, can’t do that” She laughed, putting the card down as Michael gave a glare

Jake laughed, picking a card for himself “Truth, Do you prefer the beach or the mountains? Fucking Beach because Rich is shirtless” he raised his eye brows a little to Rich who blushed, reaching for his own card now

“Oh shut up” he mumbled, looking at the card “Truth, What is the one thing you do like about yourself? Uh.. My arms” he smiled, avoiding the burn scars “or how short I am, because so many people like to make fun of me for it” he muttered, small giggles breaking out into the table

Jenna giggled, patting his arm without scars before taking a card “Dare, With your eyes closed, pick someone from your contact list and send them a text.” She smiled, taking out her phone and scrolling up and down to click her mom “Fuck” She muttered, thinking for a second “What do I say?”

“You’re pregnant” Christine improvised

“I’m not stupid!” Jenna shrieked, sighing a little before texting a little heart and put her phone down “There” she muttered, nudging Christine “Your turn”

Christine smiled, taking a card, bouncing a little on her legs “Dare, You notice that the person sitting on your right has something on their face, spit on your finger and wipe it off for them. Okay!” She licked her finger, turning to Jeremy who flinched, pushing her off “Jeremy come here!”

“Christine no thats disgusting!!” He shrieked, laughing a little before sitting up and closing his eyes for her to rub dirt off his forehead “Ew-“ he shivered

“I see another spot!” She gasps

“Ah- My turn!!” He quickly takes another card, reading it quickly “Dare, Kiss the person to your right on the cheek-“ Jeremy stopped, blushing dark red as he looked up to see Michael making eye contact with him “O-oh..” He swallowed, his face continuously getting darker as Michael smiled. The table collectively making “Ohhhh” sounds as Jeremy turned to face him fully

Michael felt his heart racing, he wanted to kiss Jeremy and he wanted it so badly. He needed it at this point, He swallowed and smiled, tempted to turn his face so their lips met, but he didn’t, he couldn’t bring himself to do it at this point. As soon as Jeremy’s soft, warm lips on his cheek it was over as soon as it started, Michael smiling

“T-T-There” Jeremy got out, putting his card down to take a deep breathe, messing with his hair as the table made their “Ohhh”’s again

Michael smiled, patting his back as his blush died down a little, reaching for a card “Dare, Get down on one knee and propose to the person on your left…” he blinked, looking at Jeremy as his blush immediately came back, Jeremy laying his bright red face on the table in his arms “..J-Jeremy” Michael laughed a tiny bit, putting the card down as he reached to grab Jeremy’s hands

Jeremy held back a laugh before snorting, leaning his head into Michael’s chest, snorting rapidly

“Will you marry me?” Michael smiled, letting go of his hands before Jeremy’s grip tightened, and his laughing died down, now looking up at him. Michael blinked, blushing a little, Jeremy’s lips were hanging open a little bit, Michael so badly wanted to just lean in and kiss him but coughed a little before he could pull away

“Yes” Jeremy whispered, silencing the whole table before Jeremy smirked, laughing “Best bros getting married” he snorted again, pulling his hands away, setting them in his lap as he looked away, acting casual now, his blush dying down finally.

Michael smiled, knowing his best friend and major crush might even say yes if he proposed one day

“That was eventful..” Chloe whispered “Can we.. continue?” She smiled a little “Because I don’t wanna ruin this moment” she teased

“Y-yeah, Um- I-It’s over” Jeremy stuttered, letting his hair fall in front of his face, avoiding Michael’s face

Chloe nodded “Mh-mm” she teased, taking a card, mumbling “Truth, Have you ever told someone you wouldn’t be home just so they wouldn’t come over? Yes I have, Sorry Brooke” she smirked, putting the card down

Brooke gasped dramatically “You little slut!” She hissed, laughing a little “I hate you” she smiled, taking a card of her own “Dare, For the next 15 minutes, everything you say must be spoken in baby talk.” She blinked

Rich smirked “Well at least your voice is already high pitched” he mumbled, getting elbowed by Jake

Jake rolled his eyes and reluctantly picked up a card “Dare, Everyone must refer to you as “Daddy” for the rest of the game.” Jake blushed and starred at the card

“Okay daddy” Rich smirked, picking up a card of his own

“Do you really have to?” Jeremy blushed a little

“Yep!” Christine giggled “Until we end the game” she giggled

Rich laughed, looking at his card “Truth, What was the last thing you ate? Daddy’s di-“ he coughed a little, thinking “Pizza” He smirked, watching Jake’s face blush more

Jenna watched for a second, drawing her card “Dare, Make up a song about the host of the party” She smirked, singing a little “Oh Daddy invited me to come over and I regret it badly” she laughed, putting the card down “Okay thats it”

Christine snorted, laughing as she grabbed a card, wiping the tears from her eyes

Jake sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose “I regret it too” he muttered, the table breaking into laughter

Christine took a deep breathe, looking at the card “Dare, Stand up and do your best impersonation of the person on your right.” She turned to Jeremy and smirked, slowly standing up as she opened her mouth

“Oh my god” Jeremy muttered, glancing up at her as she cleared her throat

“I’m not cool” She says in a higher pitched voice “And I’m gay for Michael” she smirked, sitting back down as the table clapped, Everyone but Jeremy who was blushing dark red

“I am not!!” Jeremy squeaked

“Oh, Right… Bisexual for Michael!” She teased, nudging

He sighed, slowly reaching for a card “I hate your game Christine” he muttered, looking at the card “Truth, What is something you look forward to when you retire? Death” he quickly answered, putting the card down

Michael stared at him, slowly putting a hand on his shoulder “You.. You okay buddy?” He mumbled, a little scared

Jeremy snorted, taking the discarded cards and reorganizing them, putting them down “Yeah” he smiled

Michael hummed, slowly taking a card “Dare, From now until your next turn, every time someone talks, interrupt by saying, “that’s a lie.” Deal” he smirked, Chloe slowly taking a card

“Dare, Imagine that you are a dog-“

“That’s a lie”

“…and act like it until your next turn.” She groaned, putting the card down as she barked

“That’s a lie”

Jeremy giggled, staring at him before taking Chloe’s used card, watching Brooke take another one

“Truth, Have you ever danced-“

“That’s a lie”

“on a table when you were drunk? Yes” she smiled almost proudly, giving her card to Jeremy

“That’s a lie”

“Shut up Michael” She spat, giggling a little

Jake laughed, shaking his head “it’s just a game-“

“That’s a lie”

Jake glared at him before taking a card, smiling a little “Truth, What is a bad habit that you have? Biting my nails until they bleed”

“That’s a lie, Daddy” Michael kept repeating and smirked

Rich laughed, taking hold of Jake’s hand under the table “Dare, Imagine the person to your left is your pet, talk to them as though you just got home.” He smirked, turning to Jake “Hey daddy, I’m home Daddy” Jeremy broke into snorting, leaning back until he fell on the floor, laughing

“That’s a lie..” Michael mumbled in a slight disgusted tone  
Jake sighed, laying his head on the table “Christine, I hate your game” he muttered, Michael staying quiet

Christine looked at Michael “Michael, You’re supposed to say it’s not a  
lie”

“Yeah” Michael smiled “but it’s obviously not” Michael smiled, watching Jeremy break into harder laughing, choking on his own breathe

“Do we need to call an ambulance?” Rich mumbled, looking over the table to see if Jeremy was okay. Which he was, just hysterically laughing on the floor as of right now

Michael looked at him and shrugged “Nah” he laughed, helping Jeremy up as he calmed down, tears streaming down his face “Whoa- Are you okay?”

Jeremy nodded silently, wiping his eyes as he took a deep breathe “I’m just.. having fun” Michael smiled at that, thankful that Jeremy was enjoying himself. Crying not from the people, but from laughter

Jeremy jumped a little as Jake’s phone went off indicating It was six o’clock “six hours until New year’s guys!” Jake smiled, setting another few alarms for the next hours

Christine groaned a little “Alright, Jenna you’re turn” she smiled

Jenna nodded, picking up a card “Dare, Go outside and kiss the ground.” She blinked, putting the card down before sighing, walking outside in the snow to kiss the ground and come back, her face and hands cold as she closed the door “Oh my god it’s cold” she shivered, sitting back down to rub her arms

Christine giggled, rubbing her arm as she passed the used cards to Jeremy, picking a new card up “Truth, What is one thing you did as a child that you still enjoy doing- I love play rehearsal!” She squealed

“That’s a lie” Michael mumbled

Jeremy rolled his eyes, sitting up to pick a card “Don’t read this out loud- Oh, Right” he mumbled, reading it quietly, ignoring the “that’s a lie” from Michael as he blushed dark red, staring at Michael as he put the card down. He blushed more and more, laughing nervously as he swallowed, slowly moving to sit in Michael’s lap, curling his legs a little “I’m already sorry” he mumbled, leaning into Michael’s chest, looking away from everyone. His face was a dark red, hiding deeply in Michael’s chest

Michael sat there, slowly hugging him back before picking up a card “Actually.. Can we be done? We’ve been at this for an hour” He mumbled, yawning a little, completely neglecting Jeremy in his lap “Can we play something else or something?” He suggested, picking up Jeremy’s old card reading in his head “Don’t read this out loud. Crawl into the person on your right’s lap and don’t give an explanation”

“Actually, there is this one game, It’s called Suck and blow” Michael smiled at how Jeremy laughed, his body shaking a little as he stifled out the laugh “Don’t make blow job jokes, It’s-“

“That’s what she said” Rich interrupted, getting a glare from Christine

“I said no Blow job jokes!!” She hissed, picking up a single card “It’s where you suck on the card, and kiss the person next to you with it, You blow on it so they can suck on it to pass it around the circle until it comes back to the beginning”

“What’s the catch?” Jeremy mumbled against Michael’s heart shaped patch

“You know me well Jeremy” she smiled “If the card falls.. the two who dropped it have to kiss” she smirked, wiggling her eye brows jokingly

Jeremy thought about it before shrugging “Okay gimme the card, I’ll start” He smiled, taking it from Christine out stretched hand before he threw it behind him “Oh no, I dropped it” He yawned, curling back into Michael’s chest, Michael letting out a short laugh before shrugging

“Jeremy..” She sighed, taking the card from Rich who picked it up “Fine, We can play without you”

Jeremy shrugged, letting out a small squeak as he yawned, so close to falling asleep on Michael. He wouldn’t even mind, Michael would much rather lay down with him and just cuddle, but they weren’t dating.. Just crushing, and he knew Jeremy liked him, but He knew that Jeremy didn’t know He knew.. So Michael knows they like each other, but Jeremy doesn’t know if Michael liked him back

“That’s it, I’m making coffee” Brooke stood up, walking off a little into the kitchen “For everyone, because We need to stay awake for New year’s” she sighed, only being seen through the door rocking back and forth to the kitchen

Michael smiled, looking down at Jeremy who was now softly snoring and dozed off into a dream “Oh” Michael blushed a little before taking his phone out, under the table secretly taking a picture, looking at it. Jeremy’s hair in his face, his closed eyes still able to see and Michael thanks him for that considering its just about the cutest thing he’s ever seen

“Taking pictures of your boyfriend?” Christine teased, poking Michael’s shoulder “Lemme see” she begged, pouting a little

Michael let out a sigh “He’s not my boyfriend, and only if you promise to not show him” he mumbled, fiddling with his phone

“Deal” she giggled, snatching the phone out of his hand to go through his camera roll, It was mainly just selfies that Jeremy took when he’d steal Michael’s phone, others were random objects or pictures of his friend, Michael didn’t care for much more than his friends. But most of them were of Jeremy, whether he was looking at the camera or not

“Someone’s got a crush” she smirked, handing the phone to Jenna, now looking at it before gasping, showing Rich and Jake

“Hey, come on guys- Gimme back my phone” he sighed, that’s the only thing he can do for now. He couldn’t get up with Jeremy in his lap and he couldn’t just move him because then he might wake up, and Michael honestly wanted Jeremy to stay like this all night. Sitting in his lap, sleeping soundlessly as Michael was forced to take it all in, which he would willingly.

Rich looked at a picture of Jeremy in Michael’s jacket, teasing him from across the table with it “Dude this thing is huge on him, It’s like cartoonish comedic” he laughed, continuing to look through them “The jacket literally goes down to his knees” Rich mumbled, Christine coming over to look at them

Christine gasped, first whispering to Rich, then moving to Jenna as Rich whispered it to Jake

Michael watched them intensely, He didn’t understand what was going on “Guys?” He titled his head, feeling Jeremy move his head down “Care to explain why I’m not included?” He fake pouted, Christine clearing her throat

“I vote Michael” She smirked, Rich looking up at her “I got to say Michael too” he shrugged

Jake thought about it before smiling “Jeremy, obviously” He smirked getting a few weird looks, including from Michael

Jenna hummed for a second, tapping her chin “I don’t know guys.. I vote Michael, It’s more reasonable”

“Am I allowed to know what we’re talking about now? You guys are kind of just ignoring the fact we’re sitting right here” Michael muttered, glancing at Jeremy before shrugging “Okay well I’m awake and here so don’t I deserve to know?” Michael raised his eyebrow

“Of course not” Christine giggled, pointing to a picture on the phone “Oh my god it’s when you took him to the movies!” She squealed, the high pitched sound making Jeremy turn his head

“Shhhh, Don’t wake him” Michael whispered, reaching for his phone “Gimme the phone back” he mumbled

Brooke smiled, walking in with three cups of coffee, putting them down “They stole your phone?” Brooke smiled, looking at the phone before walking back into the kitchen

Christine pouted and took the phone, handing it to Michael as Brooke walked back in with three more cups “They didn’t steal your phone?” She smiled, sorting the cups, handing them to people

Michael laughed a little, going though old photos “They did, because I’m taking pictures” he smiled, putting his phone back into his jacket pocket “No more, You guys aren’t taking it again”

Brooke pouted before shrugging, walking back into the kitchen to set two cups in front of Jeremy and Michael “You can wake Jeremy now”

Michael thought about it, He honestly didn’t want to wake Jeremy, and Jeremy seemed content with life as of the moment. He sighed before lightly shaking him “Jer, Jeremy, Wake up” he tried, Jeremy mumbling something to him

“Do I have to?” Jeremy looked up before blushing, sitting up completely but not moving from his lap “Uh- S-sorry I uh.. fell asleep on you again” he mumbled

“Again?” Christine pointed out, Jeremy ignoring her

“Anytime” Michael smiled, taking a sip of coffee. It had way too much creamer and reminded him of how Jeremy liked his coffee. About five damn sugar packets and half of it being creamer, the only thing he could think of at the moment was Jeremy. He looked down to see the smaller boy in his lap, quickly and carefully pulling the cup away from him mouth as it burned his lip, Jeremy letting out a soft whine. And Michael smiled, Maybe he should ask Jeremy out tonight.

“You know what we should do?” Rich randomly said, staring at the table “We should go outside.. Like to play in the snow, or go to Walmart or play jokes on the neighbors, Can we?” He smiled, looking around the table

Jake smirked a little, taking a small sip “Defiantly. And Brooke, Why the fuck am I drinking pure sugar?” He glared at her, the whole table breaking into laughter. Brooke shyly leaning onto Chloe’s shoulder, Rich holding hands with Jake under the table, Christine lightly playing with Jenna’s hair and Jeremy.

Jeremy still sitting in Michael’s lap, but now less… awkward, Michael knew it was going to be a long night if it was only six


	2. A trip to the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the park.. Where there will be tears, smiling, and gayness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY HERE OMG
> 
> "Lets see how many times im going to make Michael and Jeremy have the urge to kiss each other" is what i wanted to call it but...
> 
> Working on chapter 3 now =v=;

It was quiet at the table, Jenna having fallen asleep, Rich dozing off, Jeremy leaving his coffee untouched as he was a few seconds from falling asleep again. Which would actually be the near to fifth one. Michael having already drank his coffee, nudged Jeremy a little right before he was about to fall asleep “Jeremy you need to stay awake” he mumbled into his ear

Jeremy shook his head, laying his head on Michael’s chest “I was so close to falling asleep though..” He yawned again, he’d been yawning a lot in the past few minutes. Either the truth or dare game making him tired or the blood rushing around his face, Either way, He was dead-ass-tired

“Jeremy, You gotta stay awake” Michael laughed a little, completely awake “Out of ten, I think I’m like an eight or nine” Michael smiles

“Okay, well come back down to my level two and then we’ll talk” Jeremy mumbled, too tired to keep his eyes open at this point

Michael groans and thinks about it before shaking Jeremy, putting the still warm coffee in his hands “Drink” He smiled, moving Jeremy away a little to stand up

“No” Jeremy whined, turning into a grumble before ending in a sigh “Im freezing and you’re so warm” he begged

Michael bit his bottom lip, sighing reluctantly before taking off his jacket, putting it on Jeremy’s shoulders “I recommend everyone putting the coffee down too” He mumbled, watching Jeremy shove his arms through the sleeves, hugging himself snuggly as it bunched up at his waist, way too big for him

Michael smiled at that, walking to the door, opening it before walking outside, leaving the door completely open for the cold to come in, Jeremy shivering more before he stood up

“At least close the door” He mumbled, putting a hand on the door before shrieking and jumping at a car horn that went off, seeing Michael climb out of the car “Michael, what the fuck?!” He gasped, holding his heart “I fucking hate you!” He spat, softening his expression into a light smile to show he was joking as Michael came back, closing the door

“I know you do, but how awake are you now?” He smiled, hoping he was more awake now

“Like- I-I don’t know, Duh- A-A fucking seven after that” he muttered, taking a deep breathe before pushing Michael’s side “You’re so mean” he laughed, walking back to the table

Michael smiled and walked behind him, sitting with him “Yes I know, but come on.. Rich wanted to go outside and shit” he smiled

Rich nodded, a little freaked out by the car himself before taking a sip of his coffee “I was thinking the park? Down by the abandoned school, We’d have to climb over fences and or going onto illegal property” he admitted, watching the group’s expressions of consent

“Jeremy, We can stay here if you want” Michael smiled, patting his arm as Jeremy took a small sip of his coffee “We aren’t going to force you into anything”

“Yeah, or we can go under the covered bridge down by the river, Skip rocks and shit, There might be other people there, but I could possibly get them to leave” he smiled

Jeremy thought about it, already half way down with his coffee before smiling “What about both?” He lightly giggled “Sneak into the park, then go down to the river.. Then come back here, hang out, or we can go to other places” he smiled

Rich stared at him, smiling like a mad man “Gotta say, I do love more confident Jeremy. He’s got some amazing ideas” Rich laughed, standing up “Driving? Walking, Too cold- Right, Driving” he smiled “Theres only enough room for five in the car, but we can make room possibly” Rich frowned “I don’t how it’ll work out though” he mumbled, thinking

“Who cares?” Brooked laughed, standing up “We’ll figure it out when we get in there” She smiled, walking to the door, dangling Rich’s keys in her finger

“How the fuck did you-“ Rich laughed a little before getting up, dragging Jake after him out the door to get into the car, soon followed by Christine and Jenna, Chloe the last to leave, the door still open

“We should go too, If you’re still up for it” Michael smiled, throwing his thumb over his shoulder at the door

Jeremy took a small sip of his coffee, putting it down “Would it be weird if uh.. I- Uh.. N-Never mind, Let’s just see how it works out” Jeremy smiled nervously, slowly getting up

Michael quickly followed, grabbing his shoulder “No no, Jeremy.. You can ask me anything, Im your best friend” he smiled “I’d never judge you”

Jeremy flushed a little, turning slightly towards him “Uh.. I-If I, I-I don’t know, L-like.. S-s-sat in your lap?” He managed, slowly getting quieter. Jeremy really did want to sit in Michael’s lap again, He felt safe, Michael’s arms wrapped around him and holding him safe “L-Like so I don’t h-have to have someone else on me, o-or like, sitting on the floor or- o-or like.. Y-yeah” he smiled shyly, trying to be sincere

Michael flushed a little and smiled “Of course, If it’s what makes you most comfortable” he smiled, taking Jeremy’s hand. He knew Jeremy didn’t like holding hands, but just this once Jeremy liked it, Liked watching Michael lead him to the car and open the door

Rich was driving, Jake in the passenger seat, Brooke sitting behind Rich with Chloe on the floor in front of her, Jenna sitting in front of Jake, facing away from him for the obvious reasons

( that obvious reason is it looks dirty if you understand what I’m saying )

Christine sitting between Michael and Brooke, Michael to her right with his arms wrapped around Jeremy in his lap. Now Jeremy was a fairly small boy, relatively speaking since he was only about two inches taller than Christine, Michael being at least a good six inches taller than Jeremy.

( you can pry short Jeremy and tall Michael from my dead body 0u0 )

Jeremy just leaned back into Michael, he knew Michael wouldn’t mind, and he liked it. It was sort of calming, to be wrapped into something you love, to be held close and securely

Michael hadn’t even noticed Jeremy fiddling with his fingers until Rich started to drive and nearly pulled his hand away from Jeremy’s grasp. Jeremy was always nervous about cars, he hated getting into cars ever sense he was ten. First it always reminded him of going somewhere bad, like the dentist or doctor’s or psychiatrist for anxiety. Then he hated it because it made him anxious, afraid of a wreck that Michael had been in. Michael was over it now, but Jeremy always worried and got anxious in cars, so of course Michael would let Jeremy fidget with his hand, even if it only meant he could hold his waist with only one hand now

Michael shook his head, getting lost in his thoughts again. He realized he’s done that a lot tonight. He looked at Jeremy’s hair in front of him, lightly bobbing to the way Rich was driving, Michael soon got tired of the silence and leaned forward to turn on the radio “Rich find a station” 

Rich smiled and looked at him in the rear view mirror “It’ll be country”

“Okay I’d rather go deaf”

“I second that” Jeremy mumbled, looking out the window

“Geez, I was kidding” he laughed, turning stations “Im pretty sure no one knows any of these songs, it’s like 80’s shit and early 2000’s”

“The early 2000’s are amazing though!” Jeremy laughed

“Oh my god no, Don’t get him on this again-“ Michael tried putting a hand over Jeremy’s mouth as he turned the radio off “Let’s just talk instead” he insisted 

“I don’t know Michael, Jeremy looks like he wants to sing” Jake teased, jokingly reaching for the radio knob

“Actually Jeremy doesn’t sing, Well he does.. but he won’t in front of this many people” Michael pointed out, watching Jeremy’s expression grow a little anxious in the side view mirror 

“Im sure you’re great” Christine reassured him, putting a hand on his knee. It made Michael’s stomach hurt a little, only a little this time accounting for the fact he knew Christine didn’t like Jeremy in that type of way

Jeremy smiled at that and yawned a little, Michael lightly nudging his neck with his forehead “Uh.. Yes?” Jeremy smiled at him, a light blush appearing

Michael smiled, looking up at him with his head on Jeremy’s shoulder “Hi” he whispered, a big grin resting on his lips. He was thinking about kissing Jeremy, he should do it at the park, or maybe at the river. He’d wing it

Jeremy smiled a little, blushing quite a bit more “Hi Mikey..” He couldn’t help but note Michael’s blush at his nickname. Jeremy thought it was cute, he liked Mikey as a nickname better than Mike, and he preferred Jeremy over Jeremiah, his mom’s idea, but he didn’t want to think about that. So he thought about nicknames Michael had given him, which was a few, Jer, Jerry, Jerm, said like Germ but with a J

Jeremy hadn’t even noticed he was lost in his thoughts until he opened his eyes, looking around as he realized Michael was asleep on his shoulder, Christine decided to sleep in his own lap and Rich was still driving

It couldn’t’ve been hours, maybe a few minutes, Maybe five at the most. He looked down at Christine, lightly petting her head and looked back at Michael. He looked so tired, like the nights Jeremy couldn’t sleep and would stay up with him until the sun would come up again

Jeremy stared at him, his fingers lightly tangling in Christine’s hair as he pet her head, slowly but surely leaning toward Michael, kiss on the forehead, cheek.. temple? Jeremy didn’t know just yet, just leaning in before quickly leaning back up as Michael woke up, Jeremy’s face a bright red as he untangled his hand and looked up at Rich, blushing a slight bit more at his smirk. He had seen him, fuck

Michael mumbled something before sitting up, rubbing his eye with his free hand, not daring to take away his arm from Jeremy “Fuck” he yawned, looking out the window “Shit, how long was I out?”

“Enough for Jeremy-“ Rich stopped himself, clearing his throat “Almost there Michael, Like.. Another ten minutes maybe” Rich smiled in the mirror at Jeremy, giving him a look almost as if to say ‘You should’ve’

Jeremy ignored it, looking out the window until the car finally stopped, the heat from the car sadly dissolving into the air as he climbed out, waking Christine first, putting his small converse in the snow, leaving the smallest footprints as he walked out, looking at the snow before smiling

Michael rubbed his eyes, climbing out of the car with his coat zipped all the way up, snow falling on his shoulders and messing with his glasses, but he didn’t mind. He had his eyes on the real prize, Jeremy. The way he looked with the snow in his hair, in and out of his curls as he shivered, dancing around and hopping on rocks and logs near the gate

Rich reluctantly climbed out, rubbing his arms as he stared back at the girls “Are you guys coming out?” he raised an eye brow, watching only Christine crawl out, Jenna crawling in the passenger’s seat once Jake got out, shaking her head

“It’ way too cold Richy” she mumbled, rubbing his arms

Brooke nodded “I second that, and it’s a lot warmer in here” she smiled

Rich sighed and gave them the keys “Im trusting you guys not to drive and strand us here for a while” he smiled, asking around the still warm car, a little tempted to stay back himself if he’s honest, but takes Jake’s hand, lacing their fingers. jake’s hands were always warmer than his own

“Are the girls not coming?” Michael looked back at the car, holding Jeremy’s hands as he walked on the parking curb thing, or thats just what Jeremy called them. Michael tightened his grip a little and raised his arm when he thought Jeremy was about to fall, which was a little often if Michel is honest with himself, but he was just worried Jeremy would fall and get hurt, or hurt in general

“Too cold” Rich explained, lightly swinging his and Jake’s hands “So i let them keep the car on, but honestly i think they’re gonna ditch us” he laughed

Christine sat up from sitting in the snow, looking down at her snow angel before putting grass around it’s head for a halo “Probably get frozen yogurt, man i still don’t understand how you guys like it, It tastes weird to me” Christine shrugged, standing up now, walking around in the snow

“I don’t either!” Jeremy laughed, Michael watched his feet as he walked, making sure he wouldn’t fall. His feet were weird, they would always fold in on themselves, facing in wards like his knees were broken, but he was just shy, and majorly insecure about his feet. And the way he walked, he kicked his feet backwards meaning he’d always trip over his feet in the halls or anywhere for that matter.

Michael remembers the one time he was in his socks in the his basement, the cement floor being a little slippery then expected meaning Jeremy always needed to slide into his bean bag, also meaning whenever he took a step he’d most likely always trip, Also also meaning Michael would catch him or grab him right before he fell. Micheal just liked that Jeremy was such a dork, which then Jeremy would protest saying he’s a “Geek” 

Michael snapped out of his thoughts as Jeremy’s feet stumbled a bit, almost falling. Michel was forced to quickly pick him up, almost throwing him as he grabbed under his legs, holding him close. If he didn’t Jeremy would’ve fallen, twisting an ankle or falling in the snow taking Michael with him or landing on him really. He could see Jeremy’s relived face as arms wrapped around his neck

Jeremy laughed a little “Thanks-“ he blushed lightly, his feet facing inward as he lightly kicked them. He was nervous. Michael could always tell, but he just smiled and walked a little with him in his arms, wearing a big goofy grin as if showing off his best friend

“My pleasure” Michel teased, winking at him a little before spinning around in the snow. It scared Jeremy at first, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Michael’s neck before laughing, singing his legs a little “I wont drop you” he promised, slowing down to walk now, leaving much larger foot prints in the snow than Jeremy would. He smiled at Jeremy’s content face, he must’ve been enjoying it, whether it was being with Michael or that he was warm, Michael wasn’t complaining 

Jeremy lightly giggled, shaking his head “That was dizzy making” he mumbled, looking down at Michael’s feet, Michael got these cool shoes where the bottom was a print of a little polar bear, Jeremy liked seeing him walk in mud or snow with them to look at his shoes, It’s how he knew where Michael was, and Michael knew by the little swirls on the bottom of Jeremy’s shoes.

“Sorry, but hey, You don’t feel sick after it- Maybe now you can ride the rollercoaster on the boardwalk?” he teased, a little pleased with himself

Jeremy’s stomach did a flip, his face turning to a grimace expression “Ugh…. Maybe the ferris wheel, I don’t know about speed and heights at the same time, How about just one at a time?” he smiled lightly, his hands now decently warm from being around Michael’s neck. His finger mostly playing with a curl at the end of Michael’s hair

“Aw, It’ll be fun, I promise” he smiled “I’ll put my arm around and hold you close” he winked, earning a slight blush, but Michael wasn’t sure. It could be a blush or just the cold turning his face pink “You can hold onto me” he smiled, flirting a little, Was this flirting? Whoa, He was actually flirting with Jeremy and actually succeeding at it, or so he thought anyways. He smiled at his small victory, lightly tossing Jeremy so he could have a better grip

Jeremy lightly laughed, letting out a small squeak as his grip tightened around Michael’s neck, his face much closer now. His head was turned from Michael, but he was close enough Michael could feel the heat from his breathe, small puffs of hot air showing in front of Jeremy’s face. Michael blushed a little, staring at the beauty in front of him. His hair covered in snow, lightly sprinkled and sticking to the strands, some of his hair coming out of his part. Every time Michael took a step his hair bounced, little snow flakes that were hidden away falling to his shoulders, leaving little wet spots on Michael’s jacket that he stole, then looking down at his forehead, some ache but his face cleared up more after summer was over. Then his eyes, a bright blue like ice had exploded around his wide pupils, focusing and dilating as Jeremy stared at something in the distance, his nose lightly flaring as he took breathes. His mouth just barely open, lips chapped and pale, lightly pouting like usual, his front teeth just barely showing as more hot smoke came from his mouth. His mouth moved, mumbling about something as his eyes closed, snowflakes in his lashes even, falling onto his cheek where it melted making Jeremy’s cheeks move up to brush off showing his high cheek bones. The arch a beautiful curve under his eyes, his mouth opening a little to turn to Michael smiling “Michael look!” Jeremy smiled wider, his eyes wide as he looked away pointing to something

Michael stared at his face more, his jaw dropping before he nodded “Oh I’m looking” he breathed out, feeling a small smile across his lips. He so badly wanted to kiss this work of art in his arms, He should, and just as Michael leans in a little-

“What?” Jeremy turns to him, his hand still a little up, pointing towards some trees

Michael blushed, looking over at the trees, a cat playing in the snow “I um— I said i was looking at it” he swallowed “It was just so cute i guess i.. got distracted” he mumbled, never clarifying what he was talking about, in other words he was calling Jeremy cute

“I know right?” He smiled, the kind of smile that makes everything sad thought in Michael’s head go away, no worrying whether he loved Michael back and no worrying if they’d still be friends or more or less if they broke up or even dated, The thoughts were just clouded away and destroyed by a small simple smile

“You wanna pet it?” Michael smiled, not amazing as Jeremy’s smile he thought, but a happy smile

Jeremy grinned again, his front teeth showing “Can i?!” he laughed, leaning up a little “It’s so cute” he mumbled

Michael let out a soft laugh, lightly putting Jeremy down, his shoes making a slight crunch sound in the snow before Jeremy was walking over to the trees next to the fence, bending down before crouching, sticking his hand out to pet the cat that gladly came to him “Oh my god Michael-“ he whispered, the cat rubbing against his leg “Dude-“ Jeremy’s smile was wide enough to show his dimples, his cheek bones arched high. It made Michael’s physically ache being this much in love, but he loved every second of it. Lover just hurt sometimes, but it’d be so worth it

Michael shook his head, his heart sinking a little as the cat rolled in the snow, Jeremy brushing it off “Isn’t it adorable?” Michael heard Jeremy speak but didn’t register it, He just kept smiling, watching Jeremy play with the cat, lightly closing his eyes to take it all in. He was in love, and it felt amazing, he heard crunching of the snow and a hot breathe near him, he opened an eye to see Jeremy standing in front of him, smiling lightly “Ready to go in?” Jeremy’s words finally registered as Michael nodded

“Remember, be careful going through” Michael smiled, walking to the gate “Are you going to climb it or find a hole?” Michael looked up, snowflakes falling lightly as he shook his head, looking down at Jeremy, already climbing the fence “Whoa whoa- Be careful” Michael grimaced, watching Jeremy

Jeremy laughed, putting his foot between the small holes in the gate, starting to climb, nearly slipping before getting his grip again “I’ll be fine” He reassured, slowly climbing before looking to his side, Michael right next to him

Michael smiled, climbing a bit faster than him “Hey” he laughed, making it to the top of the fence before climbing down a little, in front of Jeremy

Jeremy watched him before looking in front of him “..Hi” He smiled sweetly, red spreading across his face

Michael laughed, moving his hand to get a better grip “You know, if we were in some cheesy romance movie, this is where we’d kiss through the gate and be all romantic” Michael teased, his flirting succeeding a little at Jeremy’s smile

“Well” he started, taking a small step up the gate “Maybe one day it’ll happen to either of us” he smiled, although his smile was teasing as if to say it would happen with both of them, or it would happen with them together, kissing each other. Michael frowned at that and shrugged, jumping down into the snow, looking up at Jeremy

“Fuck I’m freezing on this metal” Jeremy muttered, looking to his side, Rich and Jake already on the other side with Christine slowly climbing down

“Just jump Jerry!” Christine smiled, twirling in the snow “It’s not that far of a jump”

Jeremy looked down at Michael, starting to lightly shake before climbing to the other side, slowly climbing down “N-no fucking way am i-i jumping off t-that!” he swallowed, getting near the bottom before jumping “F-fuck that” he muttered

Michael laughed, putting an arm around him, He didn’t even realize until Jeremy leaned into it a little and held Michael’s wrist that was around him. Michael kind of wished Jeremy would hold his hand but he’d take what he can get

Christine gasped, running through the snow, dancing around to pick up snow and throw it in the air, letting it fall everywhere “Don’t you guys just love winter?!” She giggled, running around more, jogging up a small hill to a swing set, laying her stomach in the swing as she swung back and forth

“Im glad she’s enjoying herself” Rich laughed, following her to sit in the swing next to her, rocking back and forth a little until jake sat in the one to the right of him on the end, reaching for his hand which he gladly took

Michael smiled at that, Jeremy running around Christine to push her a little, laughing. I made Michael smile, seeing everyone so happy, in love, all his friends. Just for once smiling and enjoying themselves and Michael fell in love with that, the happiness of his friends. “I love it” Michael said out loud, smiling as Jeremy looked up at him, apparently the only one paying attention

“What do you mean?” he smiled, pushing Christine again before walking to the side of her, leaning over a little in curiosity, his hair falling in his face. Michael hummed a little because he looked so cute, his eyes just barely looking up at him as hair covered a good portion of his face

“Just this” he shrugged “You guys all being happy, I can definitely get used to it again” And it was true, it was one of the few times he could see them all being happy after the squip, especially Jeremy. Michael was always and still worried about Jeremy and his anxiety, the way he’d randomly stutter and flinch as if the squip was talking to him again telling him, telling him how he was horrible and Michael snapped out of it when he felt cold hands on his face, looking up to see Jeremy holding Michael’s cheeks

“You okay?” Jeremy whispered, his eyes filled with concern as he brushed his finger lightly above Michael’s ear “You were staring off and didn’t answer me” he frowned. Michael hated seeing Jeremy frown, now he felt guilty and smiled widely at Jeremy, seeing his shocked expression

“Just thinking” he laughed, Michael finding his arms wrapped around Jeremy’s waist, not remembering when they got there but Jeremy didn’t seem to mind

Jeremy slowly let go of his cheeks, moving his hands down to his chest as if holding his heart in, but in reality he just wanted it to stop beating so much. He was hoping Michael couldn’t hear it but Michael sure could feel it as he slowly let go of Jeremy’s waist, backing away

Rich swore under his breathe, Michael and Jeremy both looking back at him, Jeremy lightly blushing “You uh.. O-okay Rich?” he mumbled

Rich laughed and smiled “Just fine” he glanced at Jake before Christine stood up to whisper something to him, whispering to Jake too

Jeremy watched them a little before looking down, a frown growing on his face as he walked away a little, looking up at the old abandoned school before walking down the small gravel trail, holding his arms tightly as he continued to walk

“Definitely” Michael heard Christine whisper before looking at her

“What the fuck are you guys talking about?” Michael’s tone was kind of harsh, maybe Jeremy had heard them talking about him, or maybe they were saying hurtful things

Christine looked up, thinking about it “We’re talking about who’s going to ask who out tonight, obviously” she smiled “Im on your side, thinking you’re gonna do it” Christine was innocent, she didn’t know what was going on, and neither did Rich or Jake when they looked up

Michael sighed, smiling a little “You guys are weirdos” he mumbled, looking back at the school building before following quickly behind Jeremy, watching him walk around the window, looking in and smiling at something, Michael quickly coming up to his side “Hey” he whispers, trying not to scare Jeremy, him jumping anyways

Jeremy sighed and smiled, looking at him “Whats up?” He’s smiling, but it’s not the same smile that’s pure bliss and innocence that Michael’s used to

Michael stared a second, pursing his lips in sympathy before sighing “I think i should be asking you that” he mumbled

Jeremy watched him, his eyes blinking rapidly in surprise, his lips parting a little and his eyes widening “..I-is it that easy to tell I’m upset a-about something?” he mumbling, his lips turning into a frown, almost like a pout

Michael frowned deeper, his eye brows furrowing in sorrow “I guess.. or I just can” he shrugged “But tell me whats up, You’re not getting out of it”

Jeremy looked down, considering it for a second before his eyes watered up, his smile staying but tears dripping down his eyes. Michael flinched, seeing him cry, He’d never seen Jeremy cry before, not even when his dog of six years died, he didn’t cry, Jeremy was extremely hurt, and the only thing Michael could do was pull him close, rubbing his head into his shoulder, trying his best to make him stop crying. He’d never dealt with a crying Jeremy before, Christine and Brooke sure but not Jeremy

Jeremy stood there, sniffling the last of his tears away as he quickly stopped crying and pulled away smiling “I’m sorry” he smiled, closing his eyes, the smile tearing into Michael’s heart, it hurt him more than Jeremy could ever know

“Please talk to me” Michael begged now, putting a hand to Jeremy’s cheek “Anything, Just give me a reason- It doesn’t have to be a good one but.. Just something so you can feel better” Michael swallowed, he wanted to cry now because it hurt, just knowing Jeremy hurt, hurt him just as bad

Jeremy watched his expression “It’s just.. You care, so much” he smiled, a real smile, one that made Michael smile now. Make his heart glow in warmth at his best friend’s face

“Of course I care Jerry” he whispered, pulling him closer, accidentally brushing his lips across Jeremy’s forehead, hoping he didn’t notice and ignored it

Jeremy blushed a little, his face buried into Michael’s chest, his eyes lightly damp but he was done crying, he shrugged a little, eyes widening when he felt Michael’s lips graze over his forehead. He face went red, swallowing hard he smiled and hugged Michael back, smiling and giggling like a love struck idiot, which he was

Michael looked down at his giggles, smiling awkwardly before patting his head “In a better mood? Was a hug all you needed?” he laughed a little, messing with Jeremy’s hair, snow falling and settling everywhere 

“I guess- shit what time is it?” Jeremy mumbled, taking out his phone “It’s almost seven” he smiled “Five more hours” he laughed lightly

Michael laughed, looking back at the swings “Do you want to go back to the group now?” Michael was still looking away

Jeremy watched him, he wanted to kiss him. Tell him no and grab his face like he dad at sings and kiss him, pull him down and drag him back to his basement to get high and sleep over. He shook the idea from his head, looking up at Michael, opening his mouth a little, standing on his toes, not as high as he could but just a little as he leaned up, just a little closer to Michael-

Michael turned to him, jumping a little at how close Jeremy was “Did you hear me?” He smiled, thinking about kissing Jeremy, he was close, too close to just be friendly, but he backed away when Michael made up his mind, backing up a little too “Uh, Group?” Michael smiled, a slight blush coming across his face

Jeremy blushed dark red, sighing a little before smiling “To the river?”

“Hell yeah man” Michael laughed “Race you?”

Jeremy shook his head “Knowing me i’d fall in the snow and freeze to death” he snorted, walking through the shallow snow

Michael smiled, watching him, walking after him as he looked at his feet, looking back up. Jeremy’s hands were pale and the viens were showing, he must’ve been somewhat cold and Michael thought about reaching for his hand

Of course just then Jeremy started running “I lied, Im racing you!” He snorted, his skinny legs fumbling only a little as he raced to the swings

Michael blinked a little before running after him “How dare you?!” he laughed, watching Jeremy kick up a little bit of snow

Jeremy got to the swings, jumping up to grab the bars as his feet landed perfectly on the swing, lightly rocking himself “I win!” he proclaimed, hopping off to brush off the seat, sitting down

Michael caught up, huffing a little as he glared at the back of Jeremy’s head, walking slowly behind him so he could wrap his arms around Jeremy’s waist, earning a tiny squeak as he pulled Jeremy back before pushing him on the swing “Only because you fucking cheating” he muttered

Jeremy kicked his feet up, he wished the feeling of Michael’s arms around him would’ve last longer, but he does get the feeling of Michael’s warm hands on his back, Michael knew to push up near his shoulders and not near the bottom. Michael only knew about the squip shocking incident because he saw Jeremy getting dressed one time at a sleep over and it turned into a good few hours talk

Jeremy finally came back down, Michael lightly pushing him as he watched Jeremy’s legs, So short his legs barely touched the bottom, maybe the front half of his shoe at most touching

Rich was standing up, talking with Jake about something as Jake kicked his leg in the snow, kicking up quite a bit snow, laughing at it. Boys will be boys?

Michael grabbed the chains on Jeremy’s swing stopping him, Jeremy looking up with a curious smile as his hair flipped back, hanging on the top of his head as Michael stared down at him. Fuck, Michael wanted to kiss him again, he frowned only a second at that, he bent down a little but looked up as Jake stood up

“We’re gonna back to the car, so hurry up and we can go” Jake smiled, waving a little as he took Rich’s hand, walking back to the fence, Jake giving Rich a hand to climb over it as Christine quickly followed behind them

Jeremy leaned up, looking over at them, his hair setting back to normal, Michael being left to look at the back of his head before Jeremy stood up. Michael frowned a little bit, letting go of the chains and smiled, walking with Jeremy, bumping his shoulder “Having a good night now?”

Jeremy smiled, remembering the beginning of the night “Amazing time” he smiled, looking up as the sky was slowly getting darker

Michael watched him, his hair falling back a little as his adam’s apple moved as he yawned, Michael looked ahead, putting a hand on the fence, climbing over it and stopping at the top to watch Jeremy just now starting “Be-“

“Careful, I know, I know” Jeremy sighed, climbing to the top, Michael already at the bottom, offering his hand out for him, Jeremy hesitantly taking it before Michael wrapped his arms around his waist and spun him around, finally putting him down

It earned a surprised squeak and a loud giggle, turning into a snort “There we go” Michael smiled, his arms still around Jeremy as his feet were back on the ground. He moved one hand to tuck the hair behind his hair, Jeremy blushing and pulling the hair back down

Michael laughed a little and had the urge to kiss him again, his smile fading as his lips slightly parted, Jeremy’s smile slowly fading, a sort of twinkle in his eye. Michael took a short breathe, Jeremy’s breathe showing as he lightly shivered, staring intensely at Michael, Michael’s eyes just as wide. Michael just slightly moved in, Jeremy wasn’t expecting it, the kiss that was supposed to happen, nor the car horn blasting as Jeremy screamed into Michael’s ear

“Get your butts in here! It’s freezing!!” Brooke screamed out the car door, Jeremy’s face growing red, Michael feeling his grow red and frowned realizing his arms were taken away from Jeremy

Jeremy looked at him and shrugged, walking to the car, It made Michael a little bit sad, Had he chose to ignore what was going to happen or had he just forgotten in such a short amount of time. Either way Michael shook his head, walking to the car, opening the door to climb in, patting his legs before Jeremy smiled happily, climbing in after him to sit down in his lap, closing the door. Jeremy couldn’t help but relax into Michael, He closed his eyes, his face heating up as it got warmer in the car. He could feel his toes again, lightly wiggling them as he turned to lay his ear on Michael’s chest, curling his legs into a tight ball

Michael couldn’t help but think something was wrong, in reality Jeremy was just tired and wanted something to lay on, but Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s rather cold body, laying his chin on Jeremy’s forehead. His grip was loose, really loose, but only because Jeremy was hugging himself tightly already. Michael was almost afraid he’d break like fragile glass if he hugged himself anymore. But he finally gave way, falling asleep on Michael’s chest, not snoring but making.. A sound, a cute sound, or maybe it was just his breathing but Michael knew he loved it. He wanted to wake up every morning to it, he’d be so happy when he got up before Jeremy at sleep overs so he could listen to his cute sounds and mumbles in his sleep

His favorite thing was when Jeremy would yawn, his voice always squeaks and sounds like a cat yawning, or sneezing at some times. Michael loved it, It’s about the third time he fell asleep on him in one day, and Michael felt a little proud of that, but he was proud of other things. Proud of his hopefully soon to be boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is to the river, then probably home :u for new year's at midnight yeah

**Author's Note:**

> gay, thanks for reading even though its long as hell,,, :U


End file.
